


《太阳之西月之东》

by raojia



Series: Somewhere You Do Not Know [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:29:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25444684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raojia/pseuds/raojia
Summary: 1.很不严谨的现pa短打2.高中生麦X政府杀手罗3.我流OOC，慎
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Series: Somewhere You Do Not Know [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1957474
Comments: 5
Kudos: 15





	《太阳之西月之东》

**Author's Note:**

> 1.很不严谨的现pa短打  
> 2.高中生麦X政府杀手罗  
> 3.我流OOC，慎

他杀了一个人。

罗把车开到学校门口，正赶上路飞从门里出来，高中男生远远的被簇拥在同学中央，看见他的却眼前一亮。罗冲他比了个手势，路飞就把包扔给了朋友，少年人以百米冲刺的速度朝着他的跑车奔来，手掌就着窗沿一按，他跳进车内的同时罗猛踩了一脚油门，亮红的跑车往前冲出数米，在他们的心跳和肾上腺素一起飙高的同时，也远远的甩脱了旁人的视线。

他们一言不发。

主干道上开足八十迈，罗违章的明目张胆，路飞歪在副驾上兴奋的喘气，兴高采烈的摸走后座的汉堡套餐——双层牛肉，芝士，小腌菜，还有大份的薯条和可乐——他做这一切的时候都没系安全带，车里的警铃响得沸反盈天，但罗无甚反应，事实上，比起让路飞扣好那根无用的带子，他更乐意一枪打爆隔壁的车胎。

他杀了一个人。

这个说法并不准确，因为他实在是经常杀人，毒杀，枪杀，绞杀，以各种无法预料的方式将死亡喂进目标的咽喉，然后等待它在血肉的躯壳上绽放出殷红的后果，痉挛的肌肉，失控的屎尿，满布血丝的眼睛和不自然断裂的骨头。种种精准的伤害经由他手，而后不均等的分布在他目标人物的躯干四肢，他的所作所为乍看与外科医生无异，实质上则完全相反，他的精密不是为了拯救，而是为了让那些灵魂不再在此岸醒来。

下午晚些时候他走进咖啡馆中，没做任何引人注目的奇怪伪装，他的风衣自带兜帽，但他只扣了一副墨镜，他的车里有医用口罩，可他只竖起了风衣的立领。他走进咖啡馆，径直揪起他正在切割华夫饼的目标，然后枪管捅进人类的口腔，抵在软腭的位置对空鸣放，砰，砰砰，尸体倒进座位当中，血液漂亮的溅成空气里的弧形，而他甩开尖叫惊恐和报警电话，在喧嚣里开始亡命。

可那没关系，一切都没关系，就算他如此张扬的在闹市区里杀人，就算他留下了一个彻底糟烂的摊主：被他杀害的那位有一连串没有落实的犯罪指控，更掌控着三条已经成熟的黑市线路，但是第四条还没有建立起来，也永远不会有机会建立起来。

罗是政府外聘的杀手，所以他可以肆无忌惮的丢下那些，有关部门会处理，而他，不管从政治还是法律的角度，特拉法尔加•D•瓦铁尔•罗，都是个死人。

但路飞不是。

路飞只是个普普通通的，离毕业都还有好些日子的高中学生，有着叱咤校园的运动神经和惹事天分，朋友的数量和仇敌对等，他用所有的时间笑，用不存在的时间哭，写胡乱潦草的作业，也不太讲卫生。

他的第一位兄长上过罗的暗杀名单，却又因为他第二位兄长的斡旋而得以离开，罗在那段时间里同时监视了他们兄弟三人，他们一个都没有察觉他的存在，但不久后这三人中唯一的弟弟竟上了罗的另一份名单，则是连罗自己都没法解释清的事情。

跑车开上公路的时候路飞已经吃完了晚餐，正意犹未尽的舔着指缝间沾到的芝士酱汁，公路两旁的天已经烧了起来，红艳的颜色点进了翻卷的云幕，庞然的云朵如鲸鱼摆尾，而路飞的脸也被落日照红，罗在开车的间隙踹了正沙沙作响的车载收音一脚，这才低声问道，“我们去哪儿？”

仿佛他们正掠过云层。

路飞舔完了手上的酱汁，这才转脸认真的看罗，他的目光比刀剑尖锐，几乎让正开车的司机感到心惊肉跳，他今天的心情极不对头，但他不确定路飞已经了解了多少。他知道自己不该如此粗暴的对待一项任务，也知道自己不该如此混沌的开始逃亡，他已经把理性沉入了厚重的泥沙，只剩下这奔驰在空旷公路之上的躯壳，路飞的眼睛是卸下了保险的枪支，能洞穿他仅存的疯狂灵魂。

“海边。”

他的男孩回答，斩钉截铁的两个字，尾音更是快乐的上扬起来，浑然不觉自己说出了多么不得了的事情，他们生活的国度栖在整片大陆的深处，被数个小国完整的包围，他们的国家没有海，远到天的那边也不会有海，公路终结的地方是漫长的国境边沿，是三个月下雨三个下雪而六个月下冰雹的噩梦，而在噩梦之外或许有海，可那不是两人一车就能看到的未来。

“好。”

他笑着踩下了油门。

跑车在公路上狂飙出去，像要在不在场的观众眼里留下航迹云般的引线，晚归的燕子盘旋过正变成郁紫的天际，低回又飞高，路飞伸长了手像要够住那些飞鸟，但他却只是对着远方高高的挥了挥，然后才将手突然的在嘴边拢成喇叭的形状，毫无意义的喊了一声比悠远更远的喂——

是海都能听见的喊声。

如果他们开不到海边，罗胡乱的想到，那么就让路飞这样把海喊来，倒也很好。

他今天杀掉的人长久的刺激过他的神经，尽管那其实与那个人没什么关系，他今天屠宰只是一个并非无辜的替代，是万千大众中令他联想起那些痛苦的一位，他过去的梦魇始终没有放他自由，总会在他的身上留下各种细小的伤口，红心的图案，他所厌恶的梅干，包含特定字词的对话，卧底，凶杀，由庞大资本运作的枪支毒品，如同恶的化身一般桀桀的笑。

路飞握上了他的手腕。

“你很冷吗，特拉仔？”

跑车在公路上拐了个之形的弯，惊得反方向开过来的车次猛打了几下方向盘，罗被路飞捏的一抖，几乎怀疑腕上都留下了青紫的伤痕，然而意识回笼的那刻他意识到路飞根本没有用力，在路上，根本没有东西能挫伤他的手腕。

“看啊特拉仔，”根本不打算等他回答的路飞捏着他的手腕说道，“星星都升上来了。”

天幕渐紫，吹来辽远高原上沙漠地带的热风，浓郁的被跑车划破成分开的两股，温热的气流吹的人皮肤干烫，有饱胀的填满了人们皮肤与衣物间的空隙，此刻的天景犹如快放的延时摄影，就在他们的头顶壮阔的变更，星辰镶在浅淡的夜色里追逐尚未褪进的黄昏，浓紫赤黄四下飞散，又有一部分融进质地轻浅的夜幕当中，今晚的星星不是金色，甚至也不是能说清的银色，那样闪耀的光点只是光芒本身，偶尔垂怜地表奔波的人们。

罗稍稍放缓了车速，让夜风更多的吹进心口，时而有反方向的跑车从他们身边经过，其中一辆的前盖上坐着三个兴高采烈而又赤身裸体的人。

路飞和他们打了个遥远的招呼，看起来很有也扒了衣服往前盖上坐的冲动，但是开车的是罗，甚至会阻止他把头或手伸出窗外。

追着旋转的星辰，男孩扒掉了自己的卫衣外套，只露出被黑背心松垮包裹的精干身躯，这副身躯曾无数次的覆压在罗的身上，被晶莹的汗水润泽的闪闪发光。罗在外边掏钱找他做爱，竟是些不需要核验身份的狭窄旅馆，铁道旁边，商铺顶上，黝黑的餐馆下边，床铺龟缩在嗡鸣的机器深处，紧挨着不能制冷的空调，汗流浃背，疼痛难当，如同牲口一般粗劣的技法，罗在忍无可忍之际也想推开路飞，也觉得会被自己的呼吸和吞咽梗死在呕吐物里，但是廉价的地方自有廉价的好处，这种浪荡的快感到了最后自有三分疯魔妖异，就好像生而为人的精神血液都流进了城市的灯红酒绿。

但是他的男孩也会吻他，在静谧的星辰和日月底下，那双在性爱当中游走于他的肢体的手会紧紧的，紧紧的将他搂住，然后是吻，漫长到令人晕眩窒息，甚至于会让人产生溺毙错觉的吻，像是游走在生死边缘的吻。

无数次的，罗勒令自己记清性爱中路飞的模样，记清眉峰的走向和嘴角的下落上扬，记清汗水如何自他的额角滴到自己的锁骨，记清他手臂上肌肉的起伏和眼中的神情，然后一遍遍的在脑中捶打勾勒，直到他可以凭借想象在黑暗中坚挺起来，在想象中让那不合用的器官承受注定无果的种子，然后将更多的生命浪费进无底的深渊。

生命力和蓬勃发展的欲望，他贪得无厌得从路飞那里索求活着的燃料，一遍又一遍，一次又一次，感觉生与死在此刻得以统一，他的形骸被填上鲜活的血肉，然后心脏开始跳动，上，下，上，下，我还活着，我要活着，你是我的证明。

夜晚的雨水，淅淅沥沥的下起来了。

罗从后备箱里放出了跑车的天顶，路飞则兴趣盎然的伸手去够，粗砺的帆布缓慢的覆盖住他们头顶的天穹，而浓厚的云在天边流淌，让雨珠在这骤然升起的顶棚上敲出连绵而沉闷的响。

他们要去看海。

他们所在的国家没有海，内陆又广袤的沙漠环包，然而路会从踏足之所向外延生，直到想象力都不能触及的地方。他们的国家已经禁止了安非他命，可难道路飞和爱就完全合法？罗确信自己已被引诱，不然也不至于将自己的命和路飞的拴在一起——那本该是个活结，但路飞一笑，就变成了死结。

一个牢固的，温柔的死结。

他把车开进薄暮的天光。

**Author's Note:**

> 所谓短打，就是爽就完了【X  
> 全文3000+，以上。


End file.
